Power conversion is required for a wide variety of electronic devices. Alternating current (AC) source power may be available from an electrical utility that must be converted to a lower voltage direct current (DC) power to be suitable for electronic devices. For example, an electrical utility may provide 120 VAC that must be converted to 5 VDC power for an electronic device. Electronic devices that require power conversion include light emitting diodes (LEDs) used for lighting, computers, and battery chargers for cell phones and other battery powered electronic devices. In some situations, higher voltage DC source power may be available that must be converted to lower voltage DC power to be usable by electronic devices. Efficient, flexible, and low-cost power conversion is needed in these and other power conversion applications.